


Am I Good Enough?

by Brookeroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, have fun, its got some fluff too, kind angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeroni/pseuds/Brookeroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hajime, am I good enough?"</p><p>~<br/>~</p><p>Oikawa's got problems okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Good Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Your Lie in April all day and mad myself sad by listening to a Iwaoi playlist that's kinda angsty. I literally wrote this in like 20 minutes. Enjoy!

It was a serene spring afternoon with the leaves rustling in the wind and the slight murmur of the wind making a paper rise and fall as if it were breathing. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were laying on their backs all sprawled out on the Iwaizumi’s living room floor staring at the ceiling. They had opened all the doors and windows to allow the slight breeze to invade the home and be able to enjoy the nice day without having to leave the comforts of Hajime’s floor. 

They hadn’t talked for quite a while, but they didn’t need too. They had enveloped themselves in a comfortable comforting silence. 

The only problem was that Oikawa was not calm or comforted. Thoughts were racing through his head at a mile a minute. Doubts crawled from the shadow of his mind, worries slithered from the back of his head to wrap themselves around him with a vice grip, everything was not alright. 

“Hajime, am I good enough?” Oikawa speaks in a low whisper not wanting to dissipate the soft silence, or maybe it was because he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted Iwaizumi to hear him and give him an answer. 

“What?” Iwaizumi responds just as quietly knowing it would slightly comfort Oikawa if only for a moment. 

“Am I good enough?” Oikawa repeats once more, if possible even gentler than before. 

 

“Good enough for what? For who?” Iwaizumi doesn’t move from the position he’s in, not wanting to startle Oikawa.

“Am I good enough for you? I know that it’s a very idiotic question and I know I already know the answer, but for some reason my mind is being irrational and thinking things that I shouldn’t. So just please answer the question.” Oikawa doesn’t raise his voice still, staying at that feathery light whisper that could crumble in seconds. 

“Of course you’re good enough. You’ve been good enough for years I don’t understand why after all this time you’d begin to think otherwise, but if you need me too, I’ll remind you everyday. Even if it’s for the rest of our lives. I’d only hope that I won’t though, and that you’d just know that you’re good enough and that I love you.” Iwaizumi sits up to look at Oikawa and try to let him know how much he means this through any means necessary.

Oikawa opens his eyes and looks over at Iwaizumi a faint smile painted onto his lips and small tears in his eyes. Iwaizumi crawls over to Oikawa and places his head in his lap carding his fingers through his slightly untamed hair. 

Somewhere a wind chime sings in the breeze and the leaves accompany the serenade playing in perfect harmony. This is a song that will only ever be heard once. Others will come along that sound almost identical to these, but none will never be the exact same and that’s exactly how Oikawa wants it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Oikawa so much 
> 
> come talk about him with me on my tumblr: http://totally-insane-13.tumblr.com/


End file.
